1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fixing unit and an image forming apparatus including the fixing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus typically forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photosensitive media by irradiating light modulated based on image information, and forms a visible toner image on the surface of the photosensitive media by supplying toner on the electrostatic latent image. Such a visible image is typically transferred to a recording media and then fixed by using heat and pressure, thereby completing a printing process.
However, nanodusts having sizes of several tens to several hundreds nanometers may be generated as a by-product while forming an image by an image forming apparatus. Since such nanodusts may pass through cell membranes of human bodies, such nanodusts may easily penetrate human bodies via human respiratory systems or skin. It has been reported that nanodusts in human bodies may cause various kinds of diseases. Accordingly, recently, in Europe and the like, all types of environmental restriction items related to nanodust discharge amounts have been imposed.